Stuck in an Elevator
by SayuriShizuka
Summary: When Zexion and Demyx get stuck in an Elevator and there's nobody to save them... What'll happen? Will they end up confessing their fears to eachother and... more? Read, Enjoy, and Review! Fluff ahead! Zemyx threeshot, Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1  Coffee and Hot Chocolate

_**Stuck in an**__** Elevator**_

**Yeah I got the idea for this story when I was writing chapter 4 of my other story ( the Comic of Life's Love), but I really began to write this after I came back from visiting my Granny ( I don't know how, but I always get inspired by her "when-I-was-young-and-naïve"-stories )**

**So, here it is. Unlike my other story, I wrote this without actually making scenes for the story… If you get what I mean. Ah, whatever. I just wanted to make a Zemyx story because I'm also getting obsessed with them (I just can't seem to stop getting obsessed)**

**Have fun reading!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_Zexion's POV._ ((INTRO))**

_Everyday is the same. Breakfast, coffee, reading a book, Lunch, Bacon, Reading a book, Dinner, Whatever Larxene's making, Reading a book. Only interrupted by a certain Mohawk-blonde that's always talking random crap and… a stuck elevator. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Chapter 1: Coffee and Hot Chocolate_

I'm sure not a morning person. In fact, I hate mornings.

I hate getting up and going to the dining room where this whole "_Let's-Eat-And-Have-A-Wonderful-Time-Together_"-Environment is.

_**Thank god**_ there's something like coffee. If there wasn't coffee, I would probably die in this hellish place called an Organization.

So.

That's how I'm sitting at the table, taking small sips of my bitter coffee while reading my book.

Until this certain blonde came in.

"Gooood morning, everyone! What a lovely day, isn't it?" he greeted with his usual cheery voice that makes me tighten my grab around my cup that says "Best Granny of the Year" from annoyance everytime he does that.

"Hellooooo there, Zexy! Have you slept well?" the Nocturne said, sliding in the seat next to me.

"Quit calling me that, and no, I didn't sleep well."

_Like usual._

Demyx' turquoise eyes went wide. "Oh? And why's that?"

_Because you're always playing that gui -… Sitar of yours and singing your stupid lyrics, not realizing my room is next to yours._

"Uhm, well. I just couldn't sleep."

"What, why?" the musician insisted on an annoying tone, while trying to grab my hand in order to reply. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on the book I was reading.

"Hell no. I… just couldn't sleep."

"Awwwww come on, Zexy-"

"-Zexion…-"

"-You can tell me about your bad dream! I'm a good listener."

_Oh? Is that why you usually don't hear me knocking__ on your door at night and yelling to be silent?!_

Then Demyx used his most feared weapon (no, it wasn't his stupid sitar) – The puppy-dog eyes.

"_**Pleeeeeeeease?**_"

I gulped.

"Uhm… Well…" I turned away from the blond to get around his doggie eyes and took a sip of my coffee.

Then I saw Demyx making weird faces at my cup with "Best Granny of the Year".

_Yeah__, I know - I just like this cup because nobody else likes it._

"You actually like that stuff?" the blonde asked me, now a slightly disgusted undertone in his voice.

I frowned, then stared into my cup at the dark fluid.

_Oh - He meant the coffee._

"Eh- Yeah."

Demyx cocked his head to one side and pouted like a child of nine. "Why?"

I heard myself sighing. "It keeps me awake."

Demyx stuck out his tongue. It looked unnaturally pink.

"Eug. I would prefer hot chocolate."

I frowned again, now facing him. "Hot chocolate?"

Demyx nodded wildly, grinning ear-to-ear, and I felt myself frowning even deeper.

_Now I know why he's always so hyper - He's high on sugar and chocolate._

At least he stopped going on about that "Why-couldn't-you-sleep" –thing.

"Oh, but why couldn't you sleep?"

…_Crap._

"Why do you want to know that so badly?" I groaned.

"Uhm… Well I don't know. I would like to know what your bad dream was about!"

"I didn't have a bad dream. We Nobodies can't dream at all, dummy."

"Don't say that!" Demyx exclaimed. "We _can_ dream! I always have wonderful dreams about me being a rockstar and…"

"Yeah, yeah." I said, waving my hand dully. I looked at Demyx from the corners of my eyes, and decided to give in since it was totally hopeless to deny if Demyx wanted to know something.

"Okay, if you really want to know…" I continued, looking away from him.

It's because you're always playing your gui-… Sitar at night and singing awful lyrics and that's why I'm kept awake." I said in one breath, quickly turning to the page in my book to not look into his pouting face or whatever kind of face he was making now.

"Ooooh, is that it!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed cheerfully. Not offended at all. And I was sort of surprised by his reaction.

…_Not that we have feelings. We are Nobodies._

"Then I promise I won't do it again!" Demyx yelled in my ear.

I groaned and rested my forehead in my handpalm.

_Urgh. He's so loud._

"Alright, I told you. Can you annoy somebody else now?"

"Aww but Zexy-!"

"…Zexion…"

"-You're the only one that actually talks to me and treats me normal! All the other members are no fun to hang out with because they always shoo me away or scold me! And! And! I haven't told my dream to you yet!"

I tried to read my book as the blond next to me talked about randomness and crap.

"One night, I got this really exciting dream where I was a rock star and everybody wanted my autograph and-"

_Philosophy – A mental science about the human mind…_

"But then! A fan wanted to touch my sitar and actually broke it! I couldn't go on without my sitar! You know what I mean, eh? I mean-"

_The human mind __is very complex and complicated. While a person may act very obvious from the outside, in the inside it could be a total different person…_

"If a fan destroyed your instrument, what would you do? I just couldn't get a new one. There are barely people who know what a sitar is-"

_The most important thing is…_

"The most important thing in my life would probably be my si-"

I closed my book and sighed.

"Do you really have to bother me all the time?!" I asked, slightly annoyed now. Demyx looked at me, his eyes wide.

I stood up and folded my book under my arm.

"If you don't mind- And if you _do _mind, I don't care- I'm going back to my room now…"

The blonde grabbed my arm while nagging. "Ah-Ah! Wait, Zexy! I wasn't finished!"

"**I. Don't. Care**." I snapped at him, jerking my arm back.

"And quit calling me that!"

With that said, I walked towards the door.

_Oh, I can't wait till I'm in my room. Finally some peace and quiet…_

"Aww, but Zexi-" Demyx whined. I turned around and gave him a deadly glare.

Demyx backed off, his eyes wide from surprise again.

"-ion…"

I continued to stare at him for a couple of minutes. But looking into those round eyes, I found myself feeling a little… compassion.

_Only a little. Nobodies can't feel at all._

I sighed to myself and looked at the wall, cursing silently.

"_Fine. _You can talk to me until we approach our rooms and then you leave me alone, okay?"

Demyx face began to get all cheery again and he nodded wildly, hopping after me like a lost puppy that could go home again.

-

-

**zzZZeEmMmYyXXxx**

-

-

As usual, I had to take the elevator to get to my floor.

_Damn this building had many floors._

And on top of that, an annoying blonde was talking to me about crap I didn't even care for.

I found myself staring at the small characters saying 'first floor' , 'second floor' , etcetera, etcetera…

Slowly I pushed the button saying 'sixth floor' – my floor.

"You know, I like elevators." Demyx blabbed in my direction.

"They are a lot faster than stairs and you only have to look at the door because it opens in a minute again, and-"

I tightened my grab around the book under my arm.

_Come on, keep it together… It's only for one or two minutes… _

"Hey, Hey, Zexy--- Uh… Zexion… Do you like elevators?"

"No. I hate them."

"…Oh."

**Silence.**

"Well, I like them!"

I bowed my head in frustration.

_Uhg. He gives me a headache._

"Good for you." I heard myself groan.

At the moment I said that, the elevator began to shake. I was thrown to one side, soon before Demyx crushed onto me and we hit the ground.

"What the hell!" I cursed, looking around the small room, trying to find the cause.

"Owww, my head…" Demyx moaned while getting up. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and then looked at me.

"What's happening?"

"How should I know?!" I shouted at him.

Then the elevator shook again. We fell back and forth, hitting the walls a couple of times, and, before the small room stopped shaking, I hit the back of my head . **Hard.**

I felt a horrible pain tear through my head, before everything went black before my eyes.

All I could hear was a far voice shouting at me.

"Zexy!"

Then I passed out.

**-**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Oh gosh. I ended up using the passing-out scene again… Sorry people! I guess that's really the only way for me to end a first chapter D:**

**Still hope you liked it! Leave a comment please :)**

**By the way- This will be a three-shot fanfic.**

**I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 Whining Idiot and Silent Panic

_**Stuck in an**__** Elevator**_

**A/N: ****Whew! It's been quite a time, eh?**

**I was a little out. School started and everyone wanted to see me again and do something together and****… Oh, you know.**

**But! ****I'm having much inspiration right now – so you can expect some new Akuroku and Zemyx stories coming up soon! Yay:D**

**(ahem)**

**Thank you people for the reviews!**** Especially **_**Silver Tears11, Erinicole12, **_**and **_**Captara**_**, since you review ALL my stories. Thank you, sweethearts :3**

**And so, here's a new chapter for you all!**

* * *

_Chapter 2__: Whining Idiots and Silent Panic_

Lights shined in my eyes as I woke up.

My head throbbed like mad as I blinked my eyes to bear the light.

_Where…Am I?_

Suddenly big, sea-green eyes appeared in front of my face.

"Zexy! You're awake!"

I blinked faintly.

"Quit… Calling me that."

Demyx sighed in my face, making my skin all ticklish, which was annoying. He smelled like sugar and... pumpkin pie.

"Pfew!" He exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're awake! I wouldn't know what I should've done if you wouldn't wake up… After all, we're stuck in this elevator, and-"

"What?" I asked in a crappy voice.

Demyx blinked his eyes and gave me a small grin. "Well, yeah. If you wouldn't wake up, I might thought you would be dead and I couldn't save you and-"

"Not _that._" I sighed. "I meant about being stuck in the elevator."

"Ohhhh _THAT! _"

"Yeah, that."

"Well… I already tried some buttons and even that red emergency-thingy, but nothing seems to work and there's no escape-shutter…"

I looked up at the ceiling.

He was right; there was no entrance where we could escape through.

_The people who build this elevator sure are dumb._

"Oh, just great." I heard myself groan as I tried to get up.

"**NO!" **Demyx suddenly yelled on the top of his lungs and he pushed me back on my chest so I hit the cold ground hard, making me yelp a little.

"Ow! Are you out of your mind?!" I exclaimed mad.

_For a weak__ Nobody, he's still pretty strong for pushing me like that._

Even Demyx looked stunned by his own actions. His eyes grew wide and he stared at me for a second.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry! B-But, you are wounded!"

I frowned at him again, blinking twice.

"Wounded?"

Demyx carefully reached out and touched the back of my head.

As he did so, I felt a huge shock go through my body. In a reflex, I groaned and bowed forward.

"I-I'm sorry!" Demyx squeaked.

"D…Don't mind it…" I said, biting my lips, desperately fighting the urge to smack him with my book.

I knew how easily offended Demyx was. He's truly like a child. Always bugging people with things like "Play with me!" and "Let's do something fun together!" And if you resisted, he used his puppy-dog eyes.

It's a wonder that I am still nice to him. Maybe because I'm the only one that can't refuse his stupid little doggie eyes. All the others seemed to be kind of immune for that and wiped him off easily. Maybe I should wipe him off too as soon as we get out this elevator…

I suddenly tasted the blood coming from my lip that I bit a little too hard on without realising.

I sighed and rested my face in my handpalm.

"But… pushing someone like that is dangerous, you know…"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw how Demyx lowered his face.

"I know."

There was a little while of silence. I looked at the blank walls, and then at the closed door in front.

"Uhm… Zexion…?"

I turned to face the blond again, who seemed abnormally frightened now.

"What is it?"

"Zexion…Are… Are we gonna die here?"

I made a mocking face. "Of course not, idiot. There'll definitely be help… Sooner or later."

Demyx gave me a sad smile.

For a moment, he smiled at me like that, and I noticed he looked much older this way.

Then the cheery glance in his eyes appeared again.

"So! What should we do in the meantime? A little game?"

I frowned.

"I don't like games…"

"Awww come on, Zexy-… Zexion. You could at least try!" He smiled at me. I groaned inside my head.

"I know one!" he exclaimed. "I see what you can't see! Somebody gives a hint of the thing he sees and the other has to guess!"

I looked at the wall dully and sighed. It wouldn't help to reject if Demyx was excited about something anyway…

"Okay. Why not."

The blonde leaned in a bit in a useless attempt to get me excited and he grinned.

"Ready? Okay, uhm… It's red and shiny!"

"The escape-button."

"Right! Uhm… It's… white-coloured and big! "

"The elevator-doors."

"Again! You're good at this! Okay… It's… Long and silver and really pretty!"

"Huh?" I looked at Demyx, frowning. Then I saw his eyes looking at my hair.

_My… Hair?_

"Demyx, what do you-…"

All of a sudden the elevator shook. Not really hard this time, but enough to rock our bodies through.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed. "Not again!"

Demyx squeaked a couple of times, as the small cabin began to shake harder and harder. He grabbed my arm and held on it, as I tried to stay calm while the blonde next to me was whining and panicking like some idiot. And on top of that, my head began to throb and I felt myself getting dizzy.

"D-D-Demyx!" I shouted. "W-would you s-s-shu-t-t-t up so I can t-t-try to th-t-think?!" My voice was all shaky because of the rocking elevator.

"S-S-S-So-r-r-ry b-b-but I c-c-c-can-t-t h-h-hel-p-p i-t-t!!!" Demyx whined back at me. I stared down at his bouncing hair as he covered his face in my chest from pure fright.

_How did I ever end up in a situation like this?_

I frowned deeply and tried to think of something- ANYTHING.

**What to do, what tot do…**

The squeaking and whining Demyx didn't help much to come up with a plan. I felt him grabbing tight on me, almost crushing my bones.

**What to do?!**

All of a sudden, the elevator stopped shaking.

I sighed to myself and laid my head back so it touched the cold wall.

_And there's the headache…_

"It stopped." I said to myself. Then I noticed the dirty blonde hair bouncing as the whole body beneath it shook from fright.

Demyx was still holding me like I was his only hope. Or his teddybear. Or something.

"Uhm… Number Nine, could you let go of me?"

Demyx shuddered, but didn't move at all. His grasp in my black coat stayed tight.

"I... Can't." He whispered.

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's… Okay… I, uhm, guess…"

So we remained in this kind of awkward position, while I was trying to figure out where his strange fright came from.

I mean, we're _nobodies_. We aren't supposed to feel anything such as fright, or happiness, or Lo…-

"Sorry." Demyx interrupted my thoughts. He pulled away from me with dropped eyes until his back met the opposite wall in front of me.

"Sorry. I'm okay now."

He still refused to look at me. I stared at his forehead with a deep frown.

After a while, he finally looked up at me with questioning eyes, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Sorry." He said again.

_Dammit. How many times did I hear that?_

I waved my hand dully. "Whatever. Let's think of a way to get out of here."

"Right!" Demyx quickly exclaimed, and I felt amazement when he closed his eyes in pure concentration.

_Maybe he IS__ able to get us out of here._

Demyx remained silent, his body not moving at all, with his eyes closed.

Then I saw _a lot _of water coming out of Demyx hands. It was making its way to me fast, and even before I could say anything, it already was up my ankles.

"W-what the? I exclaimed while rushing backwards until my back hit the wall. The water came higher and higher.

"**Demyx, are you trying to DROWN us?!** Stop it immediately!" I screamed at the stupid blonde.

"S-Sorry!" He helplessly squeaked upon hearing my voice. He clumsily turned his hands around and around in an attempt to withdraw the water, which didn't succeed properly – still leaving a small, shallow pool on the floor and leaving me with wet clothes.

I closed my eyes and massaged my temples to resist the tendency to drown him.

_Right- His element is Water. He can't be useful in a situation__ like this…_

I opened my eyes and stared down at Demyx, who looked uncertain at his folded hands.

_Not that he's useful__ at all. He has never been._

I sighed.

How come I ended up with him? In a situation like this?

Just at the point where I'm not able to do anything. And so was he.

There was no way out. And if there wasn't anybody to help us, maybe we would die in here.

At that moment, I started to panic. But not like Demyx did. I panicked silently, arguing with my calm side, and that side that has been afraid forever since I became a nobody.

But I did that inside my head, not wanting to make the young blond in front of me worry for what'll probably happen to us- Because that was the big question:

**What would happen ****to us next?**

**-**** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**A/N:**** And that's indeed the question for the upcoming chapter! XD**

**Pfew – It took me some time to write this! Two days, if I look back on it. I'm just having a hard time now – With all the things to do in the real, non-fiction life! (wish I could disappear from it X3)**

**The game "I see what you can't see" is a Dutch game. The point is, if you didn't get Demyx' explanation, to give a hint about an object, and the other has to guess to get 'points'. **

**I played it a lot with my brother when we were little. We did it everywhere – but especially while travelling. And I think it's still fun!**

**That's why I wanted Demyx to play it with Zexion once. And Zexy's good at it! XD**

**Well, see you soon!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Conversations and Curiosity

_**Stuck in an**__** Elevator**_

**A/N: ****Hello Dear ones!**

**Yesh, it's the last chappie… (****sulks)**

**Argh I really can't concentrate right now my mom is listening to OPERA. Can you believe that? It gives me a headache! Ohh… mothers can be so… --**

**Anyway, Zexy's probably a little grumpy at the begin of this chapter (since I'm doing his POV and my head hurst because of the opera…) but please get along with it okay?**

**I'm still doing my best to bring this story to a nice end.**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you ppl you are my beloved dear darlings/sweethearts :3**

**And special thanks to these peo****ple. I have a present for you! (shows Demyx/Zexion plushies)**

**Special thanks:**

_**Moogles with Flamethrowers **_**(awesome nickname btw) – My very first reviewer on this story! (gives Zexion plushie)**

_**Inspire-Illuminate **_**– I loved your reviews!!! Made me smile. Oh, and have I already thanked you for the cookies? ;D (gives Demyx plushie)**

_**Captara **_**– Ohhh, you're my darling! Especially because you put me in your 'persons I really care about' (I also care a lot about you!) And you review every story by me! I love, love , love you! (hugs and gives Zexion plushie)**

_**Erinicole12 **_**– And you're my sweetheart! Thanks a lot for reviewing this and my other stories! (gives Demyx plushie) **

_**Thatz **_**– You are awesome! Thanks a lot for reviewing! (gives Zexion plushie)**

_**CodeLyoko **_**– Thanks for the reviews! (gives Demyx plushie)**

_**Kara Tenshi **_**– Thanks for the advice, I'll remember it:D (gives Zexion plushie)**

_**Sometime **_**– Gaah you're Dutch! Eindelijk een mede-Nederlander!!! xD (gives Demyx plushie)**

_**ShadowKillsOrange **_**– Thanks for the review! Oh, and for adding me on DA!!! (gives Zexion plushie)**

**Haha, wow. That's quite some people xD . I love you people really, really much! I'll hope you'll enjoy your plushies! I keep the rest for myself... X3 (hides plushies behind back)**

**Ohh yeah, I'm trailing off. Please enjoy this last chapter… (sobs)**

**Argh I hate my mom for putting opera on!!! DX**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_Chapter 3: Conversations and Curiosity_

I didn't know how long it has been since I walked through these elevator doors. Maybe hours. Maybe days. Maybe only 30 minutes.

And now I'm stuck.

And on top of that, I'm stuck with Demyx. Probably the most childish, annoying, hyperactive member there could be found around this Castle.

_So._ As being with Demyx, the main event in this room was playing stupid, senseless games.

"It's white!"

"The walls."

"Right! Uhm… It's white!"

"The ceiling. "

"Oh, you're really good at this!"

And so on. It seriously was driving me insane but it was probably the only way to keep Demyx from getting bored and bugging me even more.

**Urgh. And I knew then I ****would seriously drown him in his own little pool on the floor.**

…_So._

That's how we spent the time… Ahem, how _Demyx_ spent the time. I was praying silently to, whatever there might be out there, something would save me from this.

And, _**indeed**_, it listened to me.

But not in the way I wanted. Because it only made things **worse.**

The lights went out.

Seriously. The _goddamn _lights went out and I knew there was going to happen something _really _bad.

Like a whining Demyx.

…**Please**, whatever-there-is-out-there, **don't** do this to me.

I sat there limply, my back meeting the cold white wall as I listened to the sobbing Demyx, who was probably in front of me. Or maybe not. _How should I know._

And as I sat there, I wondered that, maybe, if I'd stay in this position long enough, I would slowly die.

That would make me really happy. No, really, I mean it.

But nothing happened, and I could still hear Demyx.

So I finally chose to give in to my unfortunate fate.

"Demyx." My mouth spoke. It felt dry.

A small sob on the opposite. "Hn?"

…_I can't believe I'm going to say this._

"Come here."

A small while of silence.

I bet he sure wasn't expecting that to ever hear from me, since I'm assumed as the depressive bookworm/ emo-guy. _And I'm not even emo._

"Wha…What?" he asked, sounding far too stunned.

"Come here." I mumbled again, really fast now. Maybe he would misunderstand this way. But I knew he wouldn't.

Because I'm sure he heard me the first time but just couldn't believe it because… Well, I don't know…

I heard shuffling and catched the strong sugar/pumpkin-pie fragrance coming from the blonde.

Too late I noticed I was sniffing up his scent with a really loud sound.

_Oh c__rap. __**Why**__ did I have to do that?_

I could hear giggling from somewhere left to me.

"What do I smell like? " Demyx asked in a small voice. He was also aware of my scenting talent.

Ugh. Sometimes I get the feeling he knows **everything **about me…

"Sugar. And pumpkin-pie. " I said without hesitation, and without thinking.

_Shit. I wasn't planning to say that in all honesty. _

"Really?" I heard Demyx ask in a playful giggle. "That's an odd combination!"

"No it isn't…" I mumbled softly. I heard Demyx scooting closer.

"Huh, why?" He probably heard me.

"Uhm… well." I said, now warning my mouth to not respond too quickly on that.

"Well, since you're always so hyperactive and happy I assumed you got far too much sugar… And pumpkin pie just seemed like something only you would eat, because you're the only one here that would be childish enough to try something like that."

I could seriously _feel _the blonde next to me blinking his eyes.

What I didn't expect, was the silence that followed.

I thought him to respond with something like; "Oh really!" and then giggle like a retard.

But instead he kept quiet for some minutes.

I frowned while my eyes stared in the dark without seeing anything.

"I guess… you know me pretty well, don't you?" Demyx said after some time.

I turned my head to look at him, but forgot it was pitch black. _Stupid._

"Wanna know it?" he all of a sudden asked.

I was caught off guard since I was still arguing with myself. I stared at his direction.

"What?"

"My story. Want to know it?" he explained. I began to frown.

"What story?"

Then Demyx began ranting really fast. "I guess I should tell you, since you're the only one here that will ever listen to me. And you're a really good friend, you know. And maybe this is a good opportunity since you're not busy now we're stuck here and you have the time to listen to me. Because I keep having these flashbacks about it and I don't know how-"

"Demyx!" I called out to let him shut up. I heard Demyx taking a deep breath and he immediately stopped ranting, to my surprise and relief. I sighed, because I was tired, and to get him to calm down.

"Just… tell me, okay?" I said in a quiet voice.

"O...kay." Demyx responded, a little embarrassed by his own blabbing.

Again, he took a deep breath. Probably run out of oxygen when talking that much.

"Well… I… When I was a Somebody, I was only eleven." Demyx started. "I lived in Twilight Town, and I was always alone. I can't quite remember what my parents were doing; they just left me for some reason. But they were always gone when I woke up."

I felt amazement about Demyx. It's impossible for a Nobody to remember this much from his former life, as I read in books. Maybe Demyx was making this whole story up. But, something in his voice sounded honest, I felt like I had to listen to it.

"One night," Demyx continued. "The Heartless chased after me. And they caught me."

He awkwardly shoved his feet back and forth.

"The next thing I knew, I woke up here in an older body, my childhood taken away from me. So that's why…" his voice broke. I waited patiently for him to go on.

"That's why I want to _live_. To _feel_. To_ relive_ the childhood that they took away from me..."

Suddenly I scented a bitter, salty smell. I looked over at Demyx' side, and didn't want to notice what I began to notice:

Demyx was crying.

"Shit." He whispered. I saw in the dark how he brought his arm to his face and rubbed his eyes. A sob escaped him.

"I fucking _hate _the dark."

I was stunned at Demyx' swearing all of a sudden. But, I also felt – yes, _felt _– something else. Something that wasn't familiar to me at all;

**I felt sympathy for Demyx.**

After all, he was the one who always tried to lighten the mood in this hollow place. Until now, I always saw that as a burden for me, just like the others.

Because I just couldn't understand how Demyx always could be happy. To be honest, it made me mad. How could he be so optimistic if he wasn't able to feel? He didn't have a heart, when would he realise that? And it wasn't something to be happy about at all. I always thought him to be proud of what he was, and that annoyed me _so bad._

But he isn't. He suffers just as much as all of us do. Only he covers it up with a smile. And still, although he's so strong, no one wants to listen to him, nor look at him or notice his existence at all.

And, suddenly, I felt responsible. I felt empty. And I was so mad at all the members of this godforsaken Organisation. On top of that, I wanted... I wanted Demyx to feel welcomed. Even if it was only for me.

That's when I snapped back into reality.

All this time, Demyx kept silent. But the salty smell hang all around the room now. I reached out slowly in his direction, and finally met his shoulder. I placed my hand on it in an attempt to comfort him.

"Demyx…" my mouth said. But I couldn't find any words.

"Zexy," he interrupted me. I didn't mind that anymore. Or that he used that nickname again. I wanted him to speak.

"Could you… hold my hand?"

I blinked.

"Uh, what did you say?"

"If… you… that is… Hold my hand?"

_Okay. I __think I heard him right…_

So.

Uhm…

**Shit.**

"…Please?"

_Okay... w__hy am I doing this…?_

My eyes dropped down to the place where my feet should be. I slowly, unsure, shoved my hand down and laid it somewhere on the ground, for Demyx to find.

Then I felt the long fingers of the sitarist trace over my hand, backwards, then grabbing it, and holding it tight.

I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks.

_Dammit__, what's this? My head's about to explode…_

"Hey, Zexy?" Demyx asked in a soft voice. I turned my head to the possible place where his face would be.

"What is it. "

"Am I… What am I like in your eyes? Am I a burden to you?"

I held my breath. _Crap. Did he knew?_

"What makes you think that?" I asked with a weak voice.

Demyx sighed. _Bad question, I suppose._

"Because… Saïx called me that. A burden to everyone in the Organisation. Because I'm good for nothing."

I frowned painfully. Mainly because I was sickened by myself – I thought exactly the same way about Demyx. Everyone did, only Saïx was the one to say it out loud.

Secondly, because Demyx sounded so… offended as he said that. It really bothered him. He only wanted to do good, and all he got were people ignoring and scolding him.

At that point, I got frustrated. By myself, by the others. And I made myself a promise.

"You're _not_ a burden, Demyx. At least not to me. Keep that in mind."

I felt Demyx' eyes surprised aiming at my face in the dark.

"You… Mean that?"

I sighed. "I suppose I do when I say it out loud."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me. I blinked my eyes. "Dem…-?"

"Thanks Zexy, that's the first time anyone ever said that to me!"

I felt wet tears dripping on my cloak, going though the thin fabric onto my skin.

I ignored the heat rising to my face and patted Demyx on the back with my hand.

"It's okay." I said, while closing my eyes as a slight smile traced over my lips. _God, why does this feel so… _

"Oh, does your head still hurt?" Demyx interrupted the moment.

"Hm?" I replied, my eyes shot open and the grin faded away.

"Your head… Does it still hurt?"

I was remembered of the horrible pain when Demyx touched the sore spot.

"As long as you don't touch-"

**Too late**. Demyx' hand already searched the wound on the back of my head and his fingers found it _perfectly,_ causing me to groan and grit my teeth in pain while bowing forward.

"Shit, I told you to not _touch _it, you moron!" I whined.

"I'm sorry!" Demyx apologized hastily. "But I thought that, when I touched it and let some water pour out of my hand over it maybe it would heal faster and then-"

"Demyx, shut up for a second, okay?" I snatched my hand away and placed it softly on the sore spot, while I was really trying not to do what I was about to do with my upcoming rage.

_Shit, __why is he always so… so… oh, how should I know…_

"Goddammit, Demyx…" I hissed, annoyed by the spot that started throbbing again.

"I'm sorry." Demyx replied.

"How many times did I hear that!" I snapped back at him. I heard Demyx backing away from me in utter surprise.

I was surprised about myself too. I don't remember I've ever snapped at someone before.

_That Demyx… He really made me feel… Feelings._

"Okay, I guess that was pretty rude." I finally admitted after a while of silence.

"Uh… maybe." Demyx said with a small voice. I looked at him.

The lights flickered.

As it did so, I was able to catch a gaze of a still stunned Demyx at the opposite of the room.

I frowned painfully, then looked up at the ceiling in the pitch dark room.

"I'll suppose the energy's coming back." I said to change the subject.

Then, the elevator began to shake again.

"Fuck!" I hissed, and prepared myself for the worst, eyeing Demyx who gulped and pinned himself against the wall on the opposite.

But, then the elevator began going down. My body relaxed immediately, and a little flame of hope litted up inside. _Maybe someone noticed this thing wasn't working and fixed it…_

Soon, I would be released, I kept saying myself. But why didn't that sound as good as it should've been? After all, I was stuck in an elevator with _Demyx…_

A frown appeared on my head as I became more and more confused by my own thoughts. I slowly stood up and turned around to look at Demyx, who was still on the very same spot, his eyes closed as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Demyx," I said, on a tune sounding more annoyed than it should be. I did a few steps to him, my feet splashing through the small amount of water that still laid on the floor.

"Demyx, it's over. Someone noticed we're stuck in here. We're save now…"

Demyx was panting loudly, his eyes tightly closed.

_Okay, now he's seriously scaring me…_

"Please Zexion…" Demyx whispered.

"Prepare yourself."

Then, all of a sudden, the elevator gave one last shook, leaving me confused by Demyx' words for a moment.

**Then it crashed down.**

I fell off my feet and hit the wall next to Demyx. My torso smashed into the wall and I gasped for air. Shit, they didn't fixed this thing at all… The cables broke!

_We're gonna die!_

Then the meaning of Demyx' words and actions came together at once, and my eyes widened as I realised the meaning of it.

**Demyx knew.**

He knew all along from the moment we realised we were stuck in this elevator. He knew this to happen, but didn't want me to… to worry.

From the moment he asked me if we were going to die here, he wanted me to have good hope, to show that everything would be okay and be the strong one because I thought he was the weakling. But in fact he was being stronger than I thought he was.

And of course, he had some panicking moments that I just saw as plain fear for the elevator, but he was the one knowing there wouldn't be much time anymore, and that's what scared the death out of him.

He even let me play games with him and he held my hand.

And he apologized to me so many times because he felt guilty.

He knew we would die. He knew the cables would break. He just didn't want me to worry, and have a good time together.

_For the last time._

And now, the seconds passed by quickly. And I knew that, every moment, we would crash down to the ground and die. I saw the small, lighted up characters in front of me count down quickly.

**5…**

**4…**

Demyx whined soft words next to me. "I'm sorry, Zexy… I'm so sorry…"

A huge jolt of fear went through me, and my eyes became even wider with fear.

_It's over…_

**3…**

**2…**

Then I quickly turned around, and placed my lips on Demyx' lips. I heard him gasping. I wrapped my arms around him and held his body close to me. Something wet rolled out the corners of my eyes.

_This is the end._

**_1…_**

_Goodbye Demyx._

Then, there was a loud crashing sound. My body jolted when I felt pain stabbing though me.

I let out a cry, but I couldn't hear it.

The only and last thing I heard was Demyx' breath in my ear.

-

-

**zzZZeEmMmYyXXxx**

-

-

**_"…Zexion!"_**

…_huh?_

**_"Demyx!"_**

…_What?_

**_"Wake up! Please wake up!"_**

_A… voice?_

**_"Zexion, say something! Come on!"_**

_A different voice._

**_"Don't do this to me, asshole!"_**

**_"Axel, shut up."_**

…_Axel?_

Then I felt something. Something slapped me in the face. **OW.**

**_"Larxene! Why did you do that?!" _**

**_"That'll get him to wake up."_**

Suddenly my eyes flew open. I saw blurry images before me. Red… A guy with red hair…

A blonde boy … A woman with electric green eyes giving me a mischievous look.

"Time to wake up, sunshine." The guy with red hair grinned at me.

"Sh…" I began. I blinked my eyes once. The image began to get clear.

"Shut up." My voice replied grumpy.

The boy on the left of me sighed in relief. "Thank god he's back."

I released myself out of someone's grip and sat up, blinking my eyes again. Then my head began to throb, and I groaned slightly.

"Ohh that's some wound you got there, kiddo." Axel replied dryly.

I mumbled a few curses referring to Axel. He just grinned at me. Then my eyes saw Xigbar, who was looking down at a blonde guy…

I gasped at the sight, then quickly crawled to him.

"Demyx! Are you okay?" I asked with a voice that sounded more concerned than usual.

Demyx didn't respond.

I felt my eyes widen in horror, and grabbed Demyx by the shoulders.

"Demyx! Answer me, goddammit!" I exclaimed hysterically. Around me, it was silent, but I didn't care for the weird frowns the others gave me. _I don't fucking care._

"Demyx…!" My voice broke. I bit my lip to fight the upcoming tears. I rested my head on his chest for a couple of seconds, then got up again, grabbed his cloak and shook him back and forth.

"Answer me, Demyx!!!" I shouted.

"Heyheyheyhey!" Xigbar exclaimed, trying to grab my hands to stop me.

"Give him a rest, will ya?!"

I blinked my eyes, then looked back at Demyx face.

"Zexy…" he said weakly. "You're giving me a headache, you know…?" he smiled at me.

I was simply dumbfounded. I continued to look at him for a long time, then gently laid him back on the floor and let go of his cloak.

"Oh… sorry."

I sat there for what could've been minutes. The silence in the room was only interrupted by a snickering Axel, Roxas hissing at him to shut up, and Larxene proudly showing Xigbar her collection of knifes.

I stared down at Demyx, at his closed eyes and his chest going up and down. And I couldn't think of anything else but his young, pretty face.

_Yes. Pretty._

After a while, I noticed that Demyx was staring back at me. When he saw I noticed him, he smiled at me weakly.

"Could you help me up?" he asked softly. And I nodded, and gave him, for what probably could've been the first time, a bright, welcoming smile in return.

"Sure."

I helped him up, and allowed him to lean on me.

Finally, Roxas was the first to notice us, and looked at us with curiosity and concern.

"You alright, Demyx?" he asked, not because he cared. Just to be polite.

I supposed Demyx knew that too. Although, he gave Roxas a slight smile.

"I am now."

I tried really hard not to blush at this.

Xigbar walked to the opened door, and let us out first.

"I'll go tell Superior that the mission is accomplished." He informed us, then ran off.

I frowned at this, then gave Roxas a questioning look.

" 'Mission'?" I asked with sarcasm.

Roxas nodded. "...Sort of."

_Heh… So we're not that important to the Organization anyway… that's nice to know._

"How did you guys knew we were stuck in that place anyway?" Demyx asked Axel.

"Well… It was awfully quiet at the castle without you practicing your songs on your stupid gui-… Sitar, and also some of us noticed the elevator wasn't working. And then, hours later, we heard a loud crash." Axel explained.

"And then Superior gave us the job to save you guys." Larxene finished boringly while playing a dangerous looking game with her knifes.

"Anyway, you're save now. I bet you can look out for yourself next time, eh?" Axel said, then rested a hand on Roxas shoulder, who stood next to him.

"If you don't mind, me and Roxas are gonna play 'our little game' now…"

I didn't fail to notice Roxas gave Axel an 'I warn you'-look.

"Ohh a game?" Demyx exclaimed. "Can I join?"

A wide, toothy grin appeared on Axel's face, giving me cold chills.

"Ohh but you have your own little game, Dem." He responded, eyeballing me. _Oh, great Axel. Thanks for pointing it out._

Still, Demyx was far too slow on the uptake, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"My… Own game?"

Axel let out a wicked giggle, and pushed Roxas forward in the direction of their rooms.

"Well, me and Roxy are going to have a little fun now…" – Roxas punched him in the side – "Ow! You entertain yourself too, will ya?" He waved back at us and winked at Demyx.

Finally Demyx got the hint, and turned three shades of red.

I sighed, as a moment of awkward silence passed by.

"…Zexy?" Demyx asked after a minute or so.

"Hn?" I replied dryly.

"What happened… that is… In the elevator… Was that… that wasn't a dream, was it?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I… wasn't dreaming… was I? "

I turned to look over my shoulder at the other end of the long hall, then looked in front of me.

Then I planted a quick kiss on Demyx cheek.

"No Demyx, you weren't."

Demyx put a hand on the cheek I just kissed and looked at me in unbelief. I chuckled.

"And, for once… I can bear your horrible lovesongs. That is… If you play one for me."

I grinned. Demyx looked at my face for some seconds, probably questioning himself if I wasn't joking, or that what just happened, really happened.

But then, a _huge _smile appeared on his face.

"Good, because, to be honest, I dedicated all love songs I've ever wrote to you."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**A/N: Awwwww:3 I loved how this turned out! Heehee, I planned to keep the ending short, but with every line I wrote, I was like; it isn't finished! So I began writing more and more lines, until I ended up with this one.**

**So, Zexion is kept awake at night by lovesongs wrote for **_**him.**_** Isn't that the cutest?**

**You know, I'm really proud of the stories I wrote and finished. I've started long ago, writing my first stories in Dutch, but I never finished them. And now, I keep finishing story after story! But I can't really say that, because you people are the ones that made me proud of my own stories. So, I own all this, thanks to your support, reviews and favourite author/story adds! **_**I honestly thank you all from the deepest of my heart!**_

**I love you all and you know that!!!**


End file.
